


Kicking Ass And Taking Names

by beekayem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, Drunk!Derek, Human!Derek, Lunar Eclipse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekayem/pseuds/beekayem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles watched in mild horror as Derek let the man swing at him over and over and over again. His face was a mess and it was disconcerting to watch as it grew only worse rather than healing. The guy beating the shit out of him wasn't much bigger than Derek himself. His expression was smug as he tossed the alpha to the floor, "Next time try to pick a fight with someone you actually have a chance against." which really? Any other day. Any other night and Derek would have wiped the floor with that guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicking Ass And Taking Names

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written in about ten minutes after seeing a tumblr post about what Derek could/would do during a Lunar Eclipse and how in his 'current state of mind' he'd probably:  
> *find a bar  
> *pick a fight  
> *get his face bashed in  
> *bleed and bleed and bleed

Everybody had congregated to the McCall house for the lunar eclipse in the hopes that by sticking together in the one place, the less crap they'd pull once the alcohol hit them. Because obviously that was what they were going to do on the one night they actually didn't have any supernatural powers keeping them safe. Get drunk and have fun while being as vulnerable as possible so as to encourage any wayward hunters to just go for it.

It was Scott's idea. Obviously. He was smart, yes, but when it counted he was still just a teenager. A teenager who'd had his ability to get drunk and/or high cruelly ripped away from him. So naturally when Stiles protested his best friend's 'lets all let loose and have fun for once' plan...Stiles had been uninvited to the party. Which was fine by him. If a rogue hunter decided to burst in and shoot them all full of perfectly normal bullets and killed them dead...well so be it. He'd be safe. At home. Alone. While every single one of his friends hung out together somewhere else.

Having fun.

It was 8 o'clock before he grabbed his keys with every intention of joining them. Dignity be damned he was sick of being left out because he couldn't let himself relax a little. He tugged his hoodie on over his head as he stumbled down the stairs and out the front door. Locking the house up he called his dad and left him a message to say he'd be staying over at Scott's house and that if he ate salad for the rest of the week, Stiles would look the other way if he decided to get takeaway for dinner.

Actually that sounded like something he could do to lesson the blow to his pride. Pick up a couple of pizzas to take with him to Scott's as a peace offering as such.

Turning off into town, Stiles made his way toward the pizza place in the middle of town. It had the best meat lovers and werewolves or not at that point in time, Stiles knew they'd probably appreciate it. He turned into main street and absently tapped along to whatever song was playing on the radio.

It wasn't until he was driving past the Jungle that Stiles spied a very familiar black Camaro parked outside. Now considering Derek had promised ( _'Derek will you be there?' '_ _ **No**_ _.' 'Please?' 'Maybe.'_ ) to be at Scott's that night due to the lunar eclipse and the disappearance of his alpha-werewolf-powers...Stiles thought that was pretty strange. So he did what any concerned acquaintance-maybe-friend would do in his situation and parked down the road while double checking he had his fake ID in his wallet.

After getting in with the most disbelieving of looks directed his way by the bouncer, Stiles started scanning the building for Derek. Throngs of sweaty good looking men littered the dance floor which made navigating through them whilst simultaneously searching for his lost alpha relatively difficult. Until the shouting started. And the sea of men parted as two men fell into the middle of the dance floor.

Stiles watched in mild horror as Derek let the man swing at him over and over and over again. His face was a mess and it was disconcerting to watch as it grew only worse rather than healing. The guy beating the shit out of him wasn't much bigger than Derek himself. His expression was smug as he tossed the alpha to the floor, "Next time try to pick a fight with someone you actually have a chance against." which really? Any other day. Any other night and Derek would have wiped the floor with that guy.

Walking slowly over to where the man still loomed above Derek's broken figure, Stiles knelt down and peered at his face, "Derek? You still alive there big guy?" a low groan was all that met him as he lightly brushed the pad of his thumb over the bloody man's cheek, "What do you think you were doing, picking fights? Jeeze dude, were I anyone else I'd think you probably deserved this." but since he really wasn't anyone else, Stiles couldn't let this slide.

Standing up he turned to face the other man who hadn't moved from his spot, "What did he do to you?" he asked as he casually began to roll his sleeves up.

"Your friend there came up to me drunk and trying to pick a fight, I only gave him what he wanted." he didn't look worried at the teenager standing in front of him. Good. That meant it would hurt more.

Narrowing his eyes, Stiles glared at the man, "So a drunk guy comes over to you...tries to make you fight him...and you do?" he stared at the man, forcing him to keep eye contact, "Because obviously that's the logical thing to do. Not, I don't know, send him on his way? Make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble?"

Stiles clenches his right fist, curls his fingers in the way his dad taught him, "I wouldn't look so smug if I were you. Winning a fight against someone who's too drunk to fight back or defend themselves isn't really something to be proud of." and then he swung. His fist colliding with the man's nose in a satisfactory CRACK.

Wrapping his fingers over the man's shoulder Stiles brought his knee up quick and hard into the man's groin before stomping down onto his foot and grinding it into the floor. Before the man had time to react, Stiles swung his elbow around and jammed it into the larger man's solar plexus before circling around and forcing his foot into the back of the man's knees.

When he had the man kneeling in front of him Stiles reached out and grabbed a handful of the man's hair, pushing the side of his face to the floor of the club, "The smart thing to do would have been to avoid a fight." he muttered into the man's ear, "But now you have to deal with the embarrassment of getting beaten by a seventeen year old kid."

Straightening up, he shot one last parting kick to the man's side (not as hard as he would have liked, but he'd already done a fair bit of damage) before heading back to Derek. During the fight Derek had managed to drag himself up into a sitting position and had watched the whole thing feeling dazed. It was strange. He'd never thought Stiles to be as weak and helpless a human as Stiles had always played himself to be, but it was another thing to have _that_ shoved into his face. Whatever that was.

Kneeling down, Stiles wrapped an arm around Derek's waist and hauled him to his feet. Letting Derek lean on him he helped the man stagger out of the club, ignoring the stunned expressions of the people surrounding them. Nodding to the bouncer on his way past, Stiles sighed as they made their way over to the Jeep, "You'll have to come back for the Camaro tomorrow."

"I don't mind." Derek seemed to have sobered up a bit. Stiles supposed that getting the shit beaten out of him would have a sobering effect.

Helping Derek climb up into the passenger seat of Betty, Stiles handed him the seat belt and watched to make sure Derek could buckle it up alright. Closing the door he crossed around to the driver's side and climbed in, "Will you heal up when you get your mystical wolf powers back tomorrow?" he asked as he turned the key in the ignition.

Derek rested his head against the window watching the teen carefully, "Probably." he kept his gaze on Stiles, assessing him with a new found respect, "You were good tonight." he murmured, "Very impressive."

The alpha's words startled a laugh out of Stiles, "Impressive huh? That's probably the alcohol talking, but I'll take what I can get." Derek shrugged, happy to let the teen believe what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> if any of you want to drop by and say hey, here is my [tumblr](http://beekayem.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
